(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel nitrogen-containing compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel nitrogen-containing compound having a function of inhibiting formation of a peroxide lipid in a cell membrane.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The fact that if a lipid of a cell membrane undergoes peroxidation, the formed peroxide lipid participates in pathologic outbreak and development of arteriosclerosis has been clarified, and it has been found that a compound capable of controlling formation of a peroxide lipid is valuable as an anti-arteriosclerotic agent.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 165326/86 teaches that a specific isoquinoline derivative or a salt thereof is valuable as an agent for controlling formation of a peroxide lipid. The disclosed isoquinoline derivative or salt exerts a lysosome-releasing action, an action of inhibiting production of active oxygen and/or an action of inhibiting release of histamine in addition to the above-mentioned function of controlling formation of a peroxide lipid. Namely, the isoquinoline derivative or salt is characterized in that it exerts the pharmacological action over a broad range. However, the pharmacological effect of inhibiting formation of a peroxide lipid by the isoquinoline derivative or salt is still insufficient.